


My letters to Kweenofshit

by queen_0f_moons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blogs, I'm not apologizing for that Star Wars reference in Chapter 3, Kweenofshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_0f_moons/pseuds/queen_0f_moons
Summary: They commented some advice on My Apology, which got deleted and I haven't been able to find them since. These are my letters to them, all the things I want to say.





	1. Chapter 1

Kweenofshit,  
I'm thinking about starting a blog about my life. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, screw it, I'm gonna start the blog.


	3. Chapter 3

I started the blog. Its going pretty good. I wish you would respond. Help me, Kweenofshit. You're my only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 months since we met and I've heard nothing so this is going to be the last chapter.

I guess this is goodbye. I can't believe that its been 2 months already. Time has gone by so quickly. Thank you for commenting back in May. I hope life is treating you well. You've inspired me so much, but now its time for this to end. Goodbye, I hope we meet again one day.


End file.
